One More Chance
by amy.skye
Summary: Natsu needs a wife- he desperately needs one because of reasons. And on his list, there's Lucy- someone he always fond of; the girl that he thought would do anything for him. However, Lucy is not the same old Lucy. And she got a son- a very annoying teenage son. Who is the boy's father? Why is he so damn annoying? Will Lucy accept Natsu's offer? And there's also someone else-
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **Who the hell are you?"**_

* * *

 _"You need to get married first son, then I'll reconsider everything."_

.

.

.

"Hi my name is Lucy and- please take care of me. Thank you."

.

.

.

Today is a great day for Lucy Heartfilia. She will officially be working as a real baker and dear God; she was very excited about it.

Ever since she was a little girl, she always wanted to work at a bakery shop; just making cakes, cookies, bread or whatever type of pastries there is. Lucy Heartfilia is a total maniac when it comes to sweet bakery stuff.

Moreover, today also has been two weeks since she move back to her favorite place in the world; Magnolia. The place where she practically grew up in and she did spend most of her teenage life here.

People always said that your real life or journey or whatever it is will starts when you reach your thirties. And Lucy Heartfilia is already 35 years old. After having some thoughts; she decided that she wanted to spend her life in Magnolia. So that is how she ended up here, in this small, cozy-ish town.

She originally came from Fiore; she was born there and then she ran away from home when she was 16 years old. So then, her teenage life mostly revolves in Magnolia but after graduating high school; she went back to Fiore because of reasons.

Living in Fiore is awesome; big city and all. However, the money- it really drained Lucy's budget out. Now that she's a single mother with a 17 years old teenage son- she really needs to save more-

"That's not how you introduce yourself." Said Lucy's teenage son. "You're not sincere enough mom." Said the boy again.

"Shut up Sting. I'm really trying my best here." Lucy clicked her tongue at the boy, "Son, why don't you go clean up your room instead of laying on the floor being useless with nothing but a boxer."

"Ugh. I hate this place." Sting rolled his body on the floor childishly, "I miss Fiore. I hate Magnolia. There's nothing cool about this place except the river outside."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Then go play near the river. Dear God, you are so annoying."

Sting then swiftly grabs his mom ankle, "That's not how you talk to your son, woman!"

"Let me go you idiot. I need to get ready!"

"Make me something first before you leave! You un-thoughtful mom!"

"Get your lazy butt up and make your own food, you ungrateful son!"

This is how Lucy communicates with her son. Both of them are not very good at using lovey dovey type of words. Their relationship is more like the best friend type instead of the typical too sweet mother and son lovingly type; the reason probably because they kind of 'grew up' together.

Lucy got pregnant at a very young age; the blonde woman was dense back then, especially about 'love'- she falls in love with the wrong guy. Simply believe everything he said and let he took her virginity; very unprotected and next thing you know- she's pregnant right after she graduated high school. The father- typical cliché stories; he didn't know about the baby and he was too busy being an asshole, dumped Lucy's sorry ass because he wanted to chase out his dream.

Men- that's why until today; Lucy never had a stable relationship with a guy because she still have that trust issue, problem and second; her son, Sting had a little mother complex. The boy got jealous very easily whenever he found out about Lucy dating someone.

Life was hard for Lucy but she's used to it- she learned a lot of stuff as she grew up as a single mother and so is Sting who is always thankful to God for separated his idiot father from his mom.

.

.

.

"Erza, thank you so much for offering me this job."

"Lucy honey, don't thank me. We're best friend; so of course it's a must for me to give you this job. And you're like the best baker ever. I'm just glad you took my offer."

"Thank you Erza."

Erza Scarlet is Lucy's best friend since high school. Back then, when she came to Magnolia, she didn't have anybody to rely on. She was alone- the irony of running away from home.

Anyway, Erza and her family were Lucy's only neighbor. The Scarlet family owns a bakery called The Scarlet's Bakery. The two girls spend most of their teenage life hanging out there. Sometimes, Lucy would help out and actually learned something about the world of bakery from Erza's parent. Her family is the best compare to Lucy's own family.

"So how's Sting?" Asked Erza, "How is he taking; with the moving and all?"

"Not good. He's a teenage boy so I don't blame him." Said Lucy; slowly sighing dejectedly. She knew very well that her son hated moving here. The boy is such a typical city- spoiled brat.

Erza couldn't help but patted Lucy's shoulder, "He'll come around. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, hope so." Lucy smiles at her best friend, "So where's Wendy? I haven't seen her since I got here."

"She's with Jellal. He's chaperoning her for her first study date." Erza said proudly.

"Chaperoning or stalking?" Joked Lucy, "We all know that he is too overprotective."

"That's what I'm worried about. Wendy's already 15 and Jellal still treated her like she is 5. I don't know what his problem."

"Men."

.

.

.

"No, you're not getting a car. This is not Fiore."

" _Then how the hell am I going to go somewhere. By walking? You know how dangerous out there. I'm still a virgin mom and what if some guy kidnaps me and- oh my God, I'm too pretty to be raped by a guy or a woman."_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lucy quickly shut her mouth when a customer catches her cursing. What a great way to start a first day; thought Lucy.

"Sting, can you at least wait till I got home and we can discuss this, face to face."

" _No. We are having this discussion now. Or I'll leave. One call and I'll plead grandpa to take me back to Fiore."_

"You wouldn't." Lucy's face suddenly gone pale at the thought of her dad coming here forcibly taking Sting away from her. It's not like she hated the old guy, she just didn't like the way he spoiled Sting with his money.

" _I would. Or we could make this easier. If I'm not getting a car. I want a bike. Choose wisely woman. A bike or no more Sting."_

"Goddamnit. Fine! You're getting a bike. Not a damn car. Now, I have to work. Bye."

" _Love you mom."_

Lucy lets out a heavy sighed, "What a pain in the ass." She muttered to herself. Erza, who heard the whole thing just shook her head and smiles at Lucy.

"Why am I too soft with that brat?" Lucy asked Erza, "I could never say no to him."

"Mother- oh, speaking of pain in the ass. Your favorite 'asshole' is back in Magnolia also." Erza said with a hint of amusement in her tone. The way she said the word a-hole just annoyed Lucy so much, especially now that the scarlet haired woman is grinning like an idiot.

"I don't have a favorite a-hole. What are you talking about?"

"Sting's one and only father."

"What? Why is he here? He is supposed to be in Fiore not here." Lucy said harshly.

"Wait, how did you know his whereabouts?" Erza quickly asked, "I thought you don't care about him." She grinned widely.

"I don't." Replied Lucy embarrassedly; just when she wanted to play cool, she blew it. "Let's just say that I had someone report stuff about him to me."

"Oh Lucy- Why?" Said Erza; looking sympathetically at Lucy. Am I that sympathetic; thought Lucy.

"Because- well, it's just that- oh whatever. I move here because I don't want to see his stupid face. And now- dear God!"

.

.

.

 _(Doorbell ringing)_

"Open the door yourself!" Sting shouted from the couch.

 _(Doorbell ringing)_

"Lucy. Heartfilia! I am still wearing just boxer and I am seriously too sluggish to get up now!" He is indeed feeling very sluggish right now.

 _(Doorbell ringing nonstop)_

"Goddamnit woman!" The teenage boy finally stood up and headed to the front door.

He opens the door-lock clumsily, "Did you lose your- what the?"

A man was standing near the door. He looks like someone in his thirties. Sting didn't like him already because the man is wearing an expensive branded suit while Sting; he is half naked and smells like nachos.

The older man seems shocked to see Sting, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Suddenly feeling pissed, Sting folded his arm and glared at the older man, "Tch, who the hell are YOU? Are you selling something because I'm not buying anything."

The man then folded his arm as well, "I'm looking for Lucy Hearfilia."

"There is no Lucy Hearfilia here. Only me." Replied Sting; there's no way in hell would he tell this man about his mom.

Sting scrunched his nose; the man in front of him looks very suspicious. He never saw him before; and Sting knew all of his mom's guy friends. And this pinky haired weirdo is certainly not on the list-

"Look, kid. I don't know who you are but could you at least put some cloth on." The pink haired guy said, "It's really disturbing talking to a half naked boy." He muttered.

"I can dress however I wanted to be." Said Sting a little loud with his face already flushed because of the nakedness he just felt, "Look, Mr fancy pants. You got the wrong house. There is no Lucy Heartfilia here so be gone you pink weirdo." The teen boy said before slamming the door close.

.

.

.

"Gajeel, are you sure you give me the right address?"

" _Yes, I did."_

"Well, there's no Lucy Heartfilia there. There's just some dumb kid live there!"

" _Is he blonde?"_

"Yeah, blonde and annoying."

" _That's the boy you shithead!"_

"Oh- Oh really?"

" _You're such an idiot. I'm out."_

"Wait- wait. Ugh damn it. He always hung up first."

.

.

.

"Natsu?"

.

.

.

"Lucy."

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Okay. First thing first, I d** **on't know why I did this story. TBH, I did finish "Love Me, Dear" new chapter (the Rivetra story), but I kinda scrap it all off. Why? Because I think it's not good enough. And lately, I feel like I wanted to write something and blah blah blah; this story got on my mind.**

 **I just missed NaLu so much. I think this will be a NaLu- but! There will be someone else, soon; I will put him in. Maybe in chapter 3; I will add him. He is quite important in this story.**

 **So right now, let me know what you think about it. Please be gentle with me-**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"I Don't Like Him!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Knock, Knock,**

 **First thing first, I change the son's name from Haru to Sting. Why? Because I like Sting; he is handsome and looks a lot like Lucy. Well, not really but who cares.**

 **It's actually because, every time I said Haru; I keep imagining Haru from Free! (the anime with the too much abs) Lucy's son is blonde so I need to stop thinking about that Haru. And that is how I decided to pick Sting as Lucy's son.**

 **Other than that; Lucy's character may be a bit off but that's because I want her to be that cool bad ass strong headed single mother type of woman (I have a wild imaginations people) Oh don't worry; she will be girlish and silly when she's around 'him'. Lol :p**

 **And also, thank you so much for reading this story. Love u guys~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **I Don't Like Him!"**_

* * *

"Sting! Get your lazy butt up, now or I'll send Lector back to the pet shop!"

"No! No! I'm up!"

.

.

.

"You are a very cruel woman. First, you took my happiness by moving into this useless town. Now, you threatened to return Lector- my only friend, back to the pet shop." Said Sting while covering his new pet cat's ears, "He could hear you, you know." He whispered.

The cat's meow when Sting patted his head. Lucy just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Drama queen." Both boys; including the cat hissed at Lucy. "Just don't go to sleep with him or sniffing him around. You're allergic to the cat's fur." She flicked the cat's ears.

 _Meow~_

Sting just got a new pet cat; a brown colored male cat that he names it Lector. The getting-him-a-cat was part of Lucy's plan to make Sting go to school.

Why bribe him with a cat? Well, Lucy made a deal with Sting. If he goes to school. She will buy him a pet cat because Sting didn't want to go to school- more like, he hated his new school.

When Lucy told Sting that she enrolled him in a local public school, Magnolia High- the boy went ballistic. He was never a fan of public school; thanks to his rich grandfather who spoiled him too much. It took Lucy a lot of pleading and begging-

"Mom, do I have to attend this school?" He asked, "Why can't I just home schooled or something. I think I'm already smart enough to study on my own." The boy explained; while gently stroking Lector's fur.

"Look, you're going to love Magnolia High. I went there and it's not that bad." Said Lucy; trying to comfort her son. She really wanted Sting to attend this school because she already paid all the tuition bills. "Now come on, I just got you a new bike and go have fun with it. Show off, if that's going to make you feel better."

"That's not right. Why are you being a bad mother?" He said, "Have fun? You want me to really have fun with it?" Suddenly he grinned; a bunch of wild ideas popping up in his mind-

"If you skip school, I'll return him back." Said Lucy; now pointing her finger at Lector, "And the headmaster is my friend so don't even think about doing something stupid."

 _Meow~_

"You heartless woman."

"And you're still in your boxer. Go change into your school uniform."

.

.

.

"I'm a crepe; I'm a weir-dough- Man, I sound so good."

Lucy Heartfilia sang happily as she kneads some dough for today's menu.

She is having the time of her life because she loves her job and she is certainly enjoying herself doing it. She could spend hours of just doing this, baking nonstop- no bratty children will annoy her, "This is what I was born to do." Said Lucy as she folded the thick dough roughly.

"I'm all fired up now." She kneads the dough again and again-

"Knock, knock."

"Hey boss." Lucy greeted Erza; she even saluted the scarlet haired woman.

"Hello dear." Erza walks into the kitchen; looking brighter than ever today, wearing an ocean blue sundress with a white cardigan making her stunning scarlet hair really stand out, "Guess who I just saw today?" She asked with a singsong voice.

At first, Lucy wanted to ignore her because she's having too much fun with the dough in her hands, "Oh, is it your beloved gorgeous husband?" She replied; grinning teasingly.

The scarlet haired woman laughed at Lucy's antics and playfully pushes her friend's arms, "No silly. It's your child's beloved gorgeous father." She said.

 _What?_

"Anyway, I saw him. He really is in town!" Said the woman; almost shouting near Lucy's ears because of the too much excitement. "He's really here Lucy."

"So what?" Said Lucy; avoiding Erza's eye contact. With a bemused expression; she lied, "I saw him too. In fact, we just had a breakfast together this morning." Just trying to be sarcastic-

Erza push Lucy's arms again; this time she even squeezes it making Lucy yelps, "No you didn't. I talked to him okay. And boy- he looks like he hasn't aged a day."

"I'll tell Jellal you said that."

"Oh, and guess what- he is a photographer now and he got his own studio."

"So his dream really does come true." Said Lucy; trying hard not to be annoyed with the news, "Good for him." She then punches the dough roughly making a loud whack sound.

"O-Okay." Erza advert her eyes on the dough; poor dough, "And- And, his studio is just two blocks away. What a small world, huh?" The woman laughed; eyes still on the poor dough.

"What?" Lucy suddenly freezes; she let go the dough that she has been harshly punched and quickly wash her hands, "Erza. May I excuse myself to the store room for awhile?"

"Oh sure. You may."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE F-FU-FUDGE?! STUPID, STUPID FU-FUDGE!"

.

.

.

"Urm, Lucy. Sweetie. We can all hear you. The wall is not that thin."

.

.

.

"Lector- wanna hear what I did at school today?"

 _Meow~_

"Well, I didn't go to school."

 _Meow~_

"Chill. Mom won't be mad. It's only the first day."

 _Meow~_

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let her take you away."

 _Meow~_

"Awe, I love you too."

.

 _(Doorbell ringing)_

 _Meow~_

"Oh, that's probably the pizza guy."

Sting hops excitedly towards the door, followed by Lector, "I'm getting us some tuna- pizza to celebrate my first day of school." He opened the door, "You're not the pizza guy?"

It was the same man who came by last week; the pink haired guy. "And you're still here." He said; looking irritated.

"Dude, what do you want?" Asked Sting; an annoyed expression plastered on his face as well. "Are you like, stalking me or something? F.Y.I. I'm a minor and I don't really go for guys anyway."

The pink haired guy just shook his head and sighed, "Dude. Why are you in a boxer, again?"

After hearing what the guy's said; Sting quickly crossing his arms, trying to cover his exposed chest. "Stop staring you perv!" He shouted. "And why are you still with a pink hair?"

The man gritted his teeth and breathed out slowly; looking as if he is trying to compose himself, "Look, kid; I know this is Lucy Heartfilia's house and you are his son. Am I right?" The man asked; ignoring Lector's loud hissing at him.

Sting ignored him and picked Lector up in his arms, "Hmm. No. I'm not her son. And I'm not a kid!" He shouted again, "I'm already 17. And also- I'm her lover. L-O-V-E-R. One and only lover."

 _Meow~_

"Okay, lover boy." The pink haired guy sighed, again; he is obviously annoyed with Sting already, "Just tell your lover; Lucy that I came by and I need my answer. That's all." What's all he said, before leaving.

"What's that all about?" Sting muttered, "See Lector, that man is a weirdo just like his hair."

 _Meow~_

"Yeah, I don't like him either."

.

.

.

Dinner with Lucy, Sting and Lector-

"So, Sting. How was your first day at school?" Lucy asked her teenage son, "Or should I say skipping school?" She sings the word 'skipping' loudly just to annoy Sting, "I wonder what I should do about that? You, skipping your first day of school."

Sting ignored her; he eats his vegetables slowly even though he always hated the green stuff. At the same time, he silently prayed for Lector's safety. The cat is now, curled like a ball on top of Sting's lap.

"Are you having fun with Lector?" Said Lucy, "Lector- he is a very cute cat isn't he? Sweetie, look at me."

Sting still ignored her; he just keeps eating his vegetables-

"Oh will you stop that!" Lucy took Sting's plate away, "Stop forcing yourself. You know you can't handle too much green; you're going to throw up later."

"Please don't take Lector away from me." He suddenly pleads and bows his head, "I promise I wouldn't do it again. I'll go to school tomorrow." Sting begged; he picks Lector up and hugs the cat.

 _Meow~_

Lucy couldn't help herself from chuckles loudly. If only she had her phone right now; she would've captured Sting's face. He looks so amusingly cute; pouted like that and Lector also, sounding so adorable-

"If you skip school again- I'm sending Lector to a school. A special school."

"Is there even a school for cats?"

"Yes. Yes, there is my young one."

 _Meow~_

.

.

.

" _Natsu?"_

" _Lucy." He approached her, "Oh my God. It is you!" The pink haired guy shouted eagerly._

 _Lucy was speechless; she didn't know how to respond. Why is he here? She keep asking herself that question- why is he here?_

" _Lucy. Say something." Natsu said again; he waved his hands in front of the woman's face._

 _After a moment; Lucy finally snapped out of it,_ " _Natsu. Wow. What are you doing here?" She said; sounded very awkward, "Look at you. Very prince charming, in a suit. You look- great."_

 _Natsu grinned after hearing Lucy complimented his looks; his confident level suddenly rising up, "Thanks. And you look amazing. Finally get rid of that nerd looks eh Lucy?"_

" _Well, yeah. Nerd looks are so yesterday." She said-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Good night mom."

"Good night son."

.

.

.

" _Why do you choose me?" Lucy asked Natsu, "Don't you have other woman to do this for you."_

" _There is no other woman, Lucy. You know how I am with the female beings." He bluntly replied, "Besides, all I could think of right now is you. I mean, you're my one and only female friend that is trustworthy enough. That's why I need your help."_

 _Lucy was touched by his words; Natsu and her are indeed good friends since high school. In fact; Natsu is probably the only guy at school that never teased her for being such a nerd. The boy had helped her, a lot- she even had a crush on him back then-_

" _What do you say Lucy?" He asked; looking very hopeful._

 _Back then Lucy could never so no to him; especially when he is making that face. Only Natsu could pull it off; poor Lucy- she had fallen for it every single time._ " _Look, Natsu. I wish I could help you, but this is really a big deal."_

" _I know but just think about it. Please." He begged._

" _I don't know. I'm still mad at you, for last time you know."_

 _The pink haired guy almost choked on his spits, "Oh that. You still mad about that?"_

" _Well duh- Any woman would be." She said, "You were being a total jerk by the way."_

 _Natsu lets out a heavy sighed; like a really heavy sigh. His expression also change after hearing the word jerk coming out from Lucy's mouth. He never liked it when she called him that way, "I'm sorry." He said; then calmly grabs Lucy's hand, "I was scared back then. I didn't know what else to do- that's why I left you. To be honest, I did look for you after that but Erza told me that you gone back to your parents."_

" _Well, why didn't you really come at me back then?" She asked. Natsu's hand is warm; she thought-_

" _It's my family. That's why. I would if I could." Replied Natsu; he is still firmly holding Lucy's hand into his, "And that is also why I need your help."_

" _Natsu. I don't know."_

" _Lucy Heartfilia, will you please pretend to be my wife?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I don't like him."

 _Meow~_

"Who the hell dyed his hair pink?"

 _Meow~_

"He looks so stupid with his stupid pink hair."

 _Meow~_

"Do you think he will come again?"

 _Meow~_

.

.

.

"Sting! Go to bed! Are you talking to Lector?" Lucy shouted from across the room. The teenage boy hurriedly pulls his blanket and hides Lector underneath it.

"I have to hide you. Mom wouldn't like it if she found out that I sleep with you."

 _Meow~_

"I'm not gonna die that easy Lector. It's only a stupid allergy."

 _Meow~_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Oh man; suddenly Sting sounded so lame and sad talking to Lector. I'm going to give him a friend on the next chapter; a real human friend. A love interest? I don't know that yet, but soon-**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Who is the father?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Hey yo! Since I don't go to school today- so here's the new chapter. Tadaa!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _ **Who Is The Father?"**_

* * *

Jellal Fernandes.

.

"I'm home! What's for din- what's this?"

Jellal Fernandes is a 37 years old man who have a blue colored hair and a weird tribal-like tattoo on his face (he was a rebel back then). He is married to his junior also childhood friend Erza Scarlet; the most beautiful woman with the most stunning scarlet colored hair ever. Jellal was proud with himself to score a woman like Erza.

The couples have been married for 16 years and have two lovely kids. The oldest is 15 years old, name Wendy and the youngest is 10 years old, name Siegrain; he is a boy by the way. Jellal actually wanted to name the boy Mystogan but Erza rejected it because she didn't want their kid to be bullied in the future which doesn't make any sense at all; Mystogan is actually a cool name.

Anyway, Erza is an owner of her parent's bakery shop; The Scarlet Bakery so she spends most of her day working there. Jellal on the other hand is a teacher/basketball coach at Magnolia High- he loves his job; mainly because he gets to keep an eye on his daughter so that no boys will mess with her.

So today, when he came home, he didn't expect to be greeted by a tall teenage boy with a spiky blonde hair- sitting on a chair; on his favorite chair-

"Who the hell are you?" Jellal asked with an annoyed expression.

The boy tilted his head at him and stands up, "Yo. What's up?" He said. Tall. Bad. Spiky hair. Bad. Some of the words that came to Jellal's mind when he saw the boy stands facing him. Wendy suddenly walks in; like always, she greeted Jellal with a hug.

"Hello father. How's the meeting?" The small girl asked, she took Jellal's beg and put it on the dining table nearby, "Oh, this is Sting." She pointed at the teenage boy.

Sting casually asks Jellal for a handshake which the older man accepts it even though he was hesitant for a while. Compare to Jellal, Sting is very tall and very lean built.

"Urm- Hi." Jellal greeted, "And who are you? Why are you here? Is he bothering you Wendy?" The older man couldn't help himself from asking the last question because in his eyes; Sting looks like one of those bad boys that like to mess with a young naive girl such as Wendy herself.

Both young adults' just chuckles after hearing what Jellal said. Sting then crossed his arms, "I'm just here to send some stuff. That's all." He said.

A moment later, Erza walks in; she had a package in her hands, which she gives it to Sting, "Here Sting. Give this to your mom. Oh hey- hubby. You're home!"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Thanks for noticing me, now." He said sarcastically.

"Aite. I gotta go. I'm late already." Sting said; he gives Erza a side hug, "Thanks Aunt Erza. See ya Wendy." He smiles at Wendy. When his eyes landed on Jellal, he just nodded, "Mr F."

Wendy happily escorted Sting to the front door; Jellal wanted to stop her, but Erza quickly grabs his arms, "Jellal. No." His wife said.

"Who is that boy?" Asked Jellal, "Why is Wendy attached to him?" He suddenly frowns.

Erza laughed; she pinched her husband's cheeks, "That's Lucy's son."

"That's Lucy's son!" He almost yelled; the man was quite surprised for a while, "He's big and tall. What did Lucy feed him?"

"I know right, the last time we saw him. He was so tiny. Remember back then, he always bites your hands every time you wanted to pick him up." Erza laughed again; remembering the good old days when Sting was not a fan of Jellal.

"He doesn't look like him though." Said Jellal, "But he had his smirks. Now that is annoying."

"Well, he is still his son after all."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel.

.

"She still hasn't replied to my proposal yet."

"Maybe she didn't want you."

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled at his younger brother.

Natsu Dragneel; 35 years old man who was born with a soft pink colored hair. Most people assumed he dyed it because he used to be a rebellious teenager. He always does something stupid and weird when he was younger; and being a top delinquent was like his goal-life back then.

However, that was all in the past. Now he is a matured man who has a stable job. He works hard, live a very healthy lifestyle and never smoke even though he love playing with fire-

"Natsu, are you sure about your so called proposal?" His younger brother asked. "Lucy is a very nice woman. It's not right you know."

Natsu jumps on his younger brother and flicked the teenage boy's forehead, "You don't know anything so shut it." He said, "Don't you have some homework to do? My sweet little Zery."

Zeref Dragneel or Zery; what Natsu love to called his 15 years old younger brother, is actually his half brother. Zeref was the second wife's son. Natsu's real mother; the first wife of Igneel Dragneel, passed away when he was only 16.

The young boy looks nothing like Natsu except their canine tooth look alike, which they inherited it from their father. Zeref have black colored hair and his skin is very pale compare to Natsu, who is a bit tan-

"Stop calling me sweet." Zeref shyly replied; a massive blush spread on his pale cheeks, "I hate it when you called me that." The boy muttered.

"Awe, is Zery being a little shy today." Natsu teased his younger brother, "My sweet- sweet little Zery." He tried to hugs Zeref but the boy was quick enough to avoid it.

"Ugh. You're so annoying." Said Zeref after punching Natsu's back, "I'm going to my room." He stands up from the couch and headed to his room-

Natsu just laughed, he picks the couch pillow and throw it at Zeref's leg, "Stop locking yourself in the room you emo-goth." But the teenage boy just ignored his brother and slammed the door loudly.

(Doorbell ringing)

"It's open!" Natsu shouted.

A tall man with a long jet black hair walks in; he grinned when he saw Natsu, "You are not going to believe who I saw at the market today." The man's grin grew wider.

"I just can't believe you went to the market, Gajeel." Replied Natsu; grinning back at the tall man. Gajeel Redfox is Natsu's best friend since high school. He is tall and grumpy; very grumpy.

"Eh." The man shrugs his shoulder, "Levy wanted me to buy some groceries." He said, then sitting next to Natsu on the couch-

"Somebody's being a good husband." Natsu teased; a sheepish smile form on his lips, "Who would've thought that you would bow down to a female." He laughed.

"At least I have a female with me, unlike you who can't even get a woman to accept your damn proposal."

"Hey, she said she will think about it, okay!" Natsu strongly said, "She said she'll call me today." Then he pouted; when will Lucy ever going to call him? He asked himself.

"Speaking of your woman; Lucy." The pink haired male couldn't help but smiles a little when Gajeel said Lucy as his woman. "Get that smug grin off your face!" Gajeel slaps Natsu's back and rolled his eyes at the said guy. "Anyway, who is the father?"

Natsu didn't answer his question; he knew Gajeel was asking about Lucy's son's father. Even he keeps asking himself that question; who is the father? Who is the boy's father? He had headaches every time he thinks about that boy. It's so hard to tell since the boy looks a lot like Lucy especially with his blonde hair-

Could it be his? Natsu wondered- because he was once sleeping with Lucy, then he left her. Talk about being a total jerk- he still feel bad for that. If the boy was his son; what should he do? He asked himself that a lot lately. And the thought of her doing it with someone else almost tore him to pieces-

"Yeah, whatever man." Gajeel give up, "Save it." He is too annoyed to wait for Natsu's answer.

Natsu just glad his friend didn't bombard him with more questions, "Why are you here anyway?" He asked, "If you here to do nothing; you might as well help me clean the garage later on."

"Clean the garage yourself, you lazy bastard." Gajeel simply replied, "Where's Zeref?"

"In his room; as always."

"Oh crap- I forgot. Guess who I saw at the market today?" He suddenly remembered his main purpose of coming here.

Natsu lets out a whining sound, "I'm too lazy to guess. Just spill it already." He begged, "I'm too tired to think right now."

"That bastard, Gray Fullbuster. Gihii."

 _What?_

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia.

.

"Okay. Do we get everything?"

"Yes. Yes, we do milady." Sting replied.

Those two were at a pet shop; they're buying some stuff for Lector- mostly just his food and some toys that Sting is dying to teach Lector to play with it. Sting couldn't stop smiling after they left the shop; he was too happy with all the stuff he got for Lector. He seems very giddy; his face, obviously shown it-

"Mom, we need to hurry. I don't trust Wendy with Lector." A sudden image of Lector with a pink ribbon flashes on his mind-

"Relax. Wendy love cats so he should be fine." Said Lucy, "Besides, Lector look like he has fallen in love with Wendy's cat; Charla."

"Really?" Sting smirked, "His love at first sight. That's cute. We need to buy something to celebrate this."

Lucy wanted to pinch her son's cheeks, but stop when she saw someone she least expected, "Oh my God." She said, "Oh my God. Come here!" She pulled Sting with her, and stay behind the nearest tree.

Sting almost dropped one of the toys he's holding, "Ouch. Big bullies!" He yelled, "Damn it mom, why are we hiding?"

"We're not hiding. We're just giving this nice people to walk first." She said; awkwardly hugs her teenage son in the middle of a side road-

"Lucy." Out of nowhere, a man called out to her, "Lucy Heartfilia?"

 _Ignore him- ignore him-_

"Mother. The man is calling out for you." Sting pointed his finger at the said man, "And I think he saw you by the way." He whispered near Lucy's ears; while still being embraced by Lucy.

With an annoyed expression, Lucy let go of Sting and glared at the boy. She then turns herself facing the said man and forcing a fake smile, "Hey."

"Hi." The man said; he smiles at Lucy.

"Gray."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster.

.

" _Warren."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I need your help for something."_

" _Yeah sure, Gray. What's up?"_

" _Can you do a background check on Sting Heartfilia."_

" _Heartfilia? As in someone related with Lucy Heartfilia."_

" _Yeah. I think that's her son."_

" _Oh. Oh wait, who is the father?"_

" _I don't know."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **I know, I know. You probably think He or He is the father BUT it could be NOT. Who knows? The real father will be reveal on the next chapter. No, seriously. Next chapter people. Just wait for it. And thank you for all, you awesome readers! Love you guys so much~**

 **BTS got a new MV called Dope- I'm in love already!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"He Will Always Be Mine!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

" _ **He Will Always Be Mine!"**_

* * *

"I hate him! How freaking dare that- that stupid asshole!"

"Lucy, just relax. You gotta chill a bit."

"I cannot relax Juvia! I am so mad at- ugh, I don't even want to say his name!" Lucy shouts at her friend. "How dare he- ugh!"

.

.

.

 _One hour ago._

" _So what are you making today my dear Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy, "Yesterday it was blueberry, is today going to be strawberry?" Her eyes shines brightly at the thought of Lucy baking a delicious- mouth watering- strawberry cheesecake-_

 _Lucy couldn't help but giggles when she notices Erza's hopeful eyes, "Oh my God, stop drooling already. No, I'll be making a cranberry cheesecake for today."_

 _Erza frowns; she wanted to protest but all of the sudden- Natsu Dragneel burst through the door; very rudely, "Natsu. What the hell?" Erza almost shouts at him, "Don't you know how to knock?"_

 _Lucy on the other hand didn't say a word; she tries to avoid Natsu's fiery gaze which clearly focus on her. Lucky her, because he looks pissed, "Erza, can I have a moment with Lucy for a while?" Said Natsu with a very calm voice- it is too calm and Lucy didn't like where this is going._

 _The scarlet haired woman nods her head professionally and excuses herself from the kitchen; Lucy almost grabs Erza's hair- she didn't want Erza to leave her- she's scared; being left alone with an infuriated Natsu means bad news._

" _So?" Lucy waved at Natsu after Erza close the door, "What's up?" She even gives out her best smiles at him which didn't work at all. "Is this about me not answering to your proposal? Is that why you're so mad?" She asked._

" _No." He replied, "I couldn't care less about that now!" He suddenly shouts._

" _O-Okay." Lucy was stunned and half scared. "Then w-why are you mad?"_

 _The man clenched his fists, "Why didn't you tell me that- t-that bastard is Sting's father?"_

" _W-What?" Surprisingly, now she's the one who is shouting; more like squeaking her voice out._ _Lucy's face almost fell on the floor. "H-How did you k-know that?" At first, she plans on going silent; acting like she has no idea what he was talking about but after seeing Natsu's bulging his eyes out at her- he definitely knew about it._

" _So it's true!" He hit one of the silver bowls with his fist, causing it to fall on the floor. "Fuck it Lucy! Out of all people, you had to pick him. Why?"_

" _Natsu. Take a deep breath." Lucy took a step forward- "Don't." He stops, "Stay where you are Luce." He looks upset-_

 _Lucy mentally told herself not to cry in this situation; why? Because she's a crybaby and she hated when Natsu look at her that way, "How did you know about that? Who told you?" She asked him again._

 _Natsu ignored her question; he loosens up his tie and pacing around the kitchen while clenching his fist. "I was so close to kill that bastard."_

" _Natsu."_

" _He fucking came at me Lucy. He told me about it!" He hit another silver bowl again, "It would've been better if I heard it from you- just not him!"_

" _Wait? How did he know about it? I never tell him anything." Lucy was pretty damn sure that she never mentioned anything to that guy about her pregnancy; or given a clue- "Oh my God, he probably used him." She sighed, "Stupid War-."_

" _Is he your first?"_

 _That was unexpected; thought Lucy. She didn't want to answer that question, but Natsu grabs both her arms. "Y-Yeah. He is." She said; and avoided his gaze because it is quite embarrassing-_

" _The fuck!" He shouts; he let go of Lucy's arms and let his anger out by hitting the wall with his fist, "You let him- damn it Luce!" Natsu didn't even look at her, after that. He covered his face with his palms and sighed heavily._

" _N-Natsu."_

" _When does it happen- for how long have you been dating that shithead?"_

 _Lucy looks away, "About 3 m-months, I think." She said lowly; but Natsu was sharp enough to hear it-_

" _3 fucking months! Behind my back?" His face looks like it's going to explode any minutes now- Lucy felt terrible, "The fuck Luce!"_

" _I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to hide it from you." She said; she is terrified right now. This is the first time after 17 years; she has ever faced an enraged Natsu. He was very violent-_

" _Why didn't you tell me about this Lucy?" He asked; his voice tones down a bit- he took a seat on one of the chairs and sighed, "I could've done something Luce." Natsu looks so vulnerable right now; Lucy almost cry, she had never felt this bad in her entire life._

" _I know how much you hate him Natsu." She slowly sits besides the pink haired male and put her hands on his, "I'm scared- I thought if I told you about it, you would be mad at me and hate me."_

 _Natsu slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulder, "I could never be mad at you or hate you, Luce."_

 _._

" _You owe me two freaking bowls and one strawberry cheesecake, Natsu Dragneel! And you better fix that dent wall!" Erza yelled before she slammed the door close._

" _Bitch." Natsu cursed lowly; he didn't even realize he said it, the word just come out on its own- "I heard that!" Erza yelled; knocking on the door loudly, "You piece of- stupid pink haired idiot!"_

 _Lucy shook her head and giggles, "Let it go Natsu."_

 _Thanks to Natsu's sudden enraged; the two had to clean up the kitchen. It turns out that the bowls he hit actually had some flour in it and now the entire kitchen counter is splattered with flour- flour everywhere-_

" _I'm sorry." The man finally said after minutes of awkwardness. Lucy just smiles at him, "It's okay Natsu. Just help me clean up this place."_

 _"Have you ever regretted it_?" _He asked and Lucy knows what he meant by that._

" _I don't know, I never thought about that." Did she ever regret about having Sting in her life- definitely no but if it's about that guy- maybe a little, but what can she do about it; she's young and naive-_

" _He said he will take you back no matter what happens."_

 _What?_

" _Will you accept him back if he still loves you Luce?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present.

"What I should I do now, Juvia?"

Lucy grabs her hair and pulls it lightly, "I'm so stressed out!" She shouts, "You're a lawyer right? Help me Juvia." Pleaded the blonde woman.

Juvia raised her eyebrow at Lucy and pat her friend on the head, "Help you with what? Kill him. I'd be glad too." She laughed, "Or- or we could go to his stupid new studio and burn it."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the woman; oh how she wanted to choke her so bad. Juvia Loxar; is her best friend from high school who recently just moved back to Magnolia also- she's a month early before Lucy came here. In fact, Juvia is the one who helped Lucy, finding this beautiful apartment for her and her son-

"I would've done that a long time ago if I could." Lucy sighed and slump herself on the couch, "What should I do now!" She whined.

"Ugh. Stop whining already." Juvia slump herself besides Lucy and embraced her friend, "Just don't think too much."

"What if he wanted to take Sting away from me?" Little tears almost drip from the corner of Lucy's eyes, "Oh my God! I don't want that to happen." An image of her in courts battling for her son; playing in Lucy's mind- which makes her panic more.

"Lucy!" The blue haired woman flicked on Lucy's forehead, "Would you relax. You've watched way too much drama." She shook her head, "Even if he wanted to take him away- which I don't think he could do. He has the right on him. And like it or not, you have to share Sting with him."

"No! Sting's belongs to me. He will always be mine. Mine only!" Shouted Lucy; which caused her another flicked on the forehead from Juvia.

"Okay, fine. Relax- you don't have to shout. He is yours but he is also half- his."

"Sorry." Lucy apologized; rubbing her sore forehead, "I just- I don't know. Just when I am about to live peacefully- there's always something coming at me. With him- and Natsu with his proposal."

"Speaking about the proposal; what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know. I want to help him, but pretending to be married to someone is just not right."

.

.

.

(Doorbell ringing)

"I'll get it for you." Juvia stands up, "Just relax and watch the television or something, okay?" She said to Lucy.

The blonde haired woman nods her head. She is glad that Juvia is here with her right now. At times like this, Lucy really needs some moral support after what happened. Erza had to pick up Wendy and Seigrain from school so she couldn't make it- and thank God, Juvia choose today as her visit-Lucy-a-day activity.

"Who is it Juv- who is she talking to?" Lucy also stands up when she heard Juvia is arguing- very loudly with someone-

.

" _Just leave her alone, you asshole!"_

" _Get the hell out of my face Juvia!"_

" _Your face is the last thing she wouldn't need right now."_

" _Well, I don't need to hear that from you. I need to see her!"_

" _Damn it Gray. Stop being a prick and leave before I'll fucking call the police!"_

" _Call the police or just fucking call anybody. I don't give a shit about that!"_

 _._

"What the hell!" Lucy shouts at the two adults, "Will you two tone it down? You're disturbing the neighbors." She whispered harshly; trying not to get her neighbor's attention.

"He started it!" Juvia childishly pointed her finger at Gray.

Gray Fullbuster.

"What!" The man then pointed back his finger at Juvia, "She's the one who started it first!"

 _Oh my God._

.

.

.

Have you ever felt so awkward with someone that you feel like you want to kill yourself, but not the person you felt awkward with?

Well, that's how Lucy felt right now-

Having lunch with a guy name Gray Fullbuster is Lucy's worst nightmare; especially when she is being forced to have lunch with him. _Asshole-_ The more Lucy looks at him, the more she wanted to stab him, even with the butter knife- or she could just stab herself and not see his ugly face-

"Will stop staring at me, Luce." He said without looking at her, "And eats your food."

Lucy rolled her eyes; she hated when he called her Luce. Only Natsu can call her that; hearing Gray said it, just making her restless- not in a good way. "I'm not hungry." She said.

"Just eat your food." He insisted, "And stops rolling your eyes at me."

 _Gray Fullbuster._

 _Gray Fullbuster._

 _Gray Fullbuster._

He has the same age as Lucy; they sort of knew each other from high school. She has some history with the man; some unpleasant memories which she's trying to forget about it. Gray has raven colored hair; he is very tall and lean built. He has the same built as Natsu but taller and paler. His eyes a bit droopy but it works out well on him; he easily gets annoyed at everything- grumpy is his middle name. Overall- he is no Natsu.

And he is Sting's one and only blood related father-

"Are you done cursing at me in your head?"

"Tch." _Whatever._ Lucy rolled her eyes again, "What do you want Gray?"

He slowly put down his fork and wiped his mouth with the napkin, "For you to stop rolling your eyes at me. You know how much I hate that. It's rude."

She couldn't help but rolled her eyes again; not that she's enjoying it, "Put that aside, what do you really want from me?"

"Okay. First of all; I am truly sorry for what I did to you, long time ago." He said, "And I want to properly meet Sting- I'm not going to ask you why you didn't tell me about him, you may have your own reason and I'm okay with it."

Lucy crossed her arms; she didn't know whether to feel annoyed or relief or just- she didn't know what to respond. Should she let him meet Sting? She asked herself; is she ready for such thing- is he ready for it?

"We're adults now Lucy. We should settle this like a grown up."

They really are adults and Erza was right; Gray looks like he hasn't aged a day, "Sure you can meet him, but I don't know if he wants to meet you." Sting knew about his father still being alive but he never shows such interest whenever Lucy mentioned about his father-

"It's okay. We can give him some times." He smiles, "So how are you?" He changed the topic, "You look different now, but still beautiful as always."

"Did you tell Natsu about Sting?" Lucy suddenly remembered what Natsu said, "Why did you do that?"

Gray lips slowly curve into a smirk; that stupid annoying smirk that Lucy hated the most. "He told you, huh?" He leans forward and smirks wider, "Yeah I did tell him. You should've seen his face."

"What give you the right to do that?" She raised her voice at him.

Gray was stunned, "Wow, this is the first time you ever raised your voice at me." Still smirking, "I'm Sting's father, Luce. So I have the right; and knowing that I'm the one who made you pregnant." He paused and grins, "And not that stupid ash brain; so of course I had to brag it to his face."

"Ugh. You and your stupid- endless rivalry with him." She rolled her eyes and yes, she did notice Gray's eyes were on her but she ignored it. "I'm leaving." She stands up and grabs her purse. _Stupid Gray._

"Wait." Gray swiftly grabs her hands, "Wait Lucy. I'm- at least let me take you home." Lucy wanted to yell no at him, but Gray's eyes suddenly advert somewhere else; he seems to be looking at someone- "Rogue!" He shouts.

Lucy turns around, to see who this Rogue person is; it was a teenage boy around Sting's age, probably. The teenage boy had dark haired and wearing the same uniform as Sting. The boy then walks towards them; he politely nods his head at Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gray; he looks somewhat annoyed already, "Are you seriously thinking about working here? I thought we already discussed about this." He said; and his voice grew louder- it's like he is getting angry at the boy for some reason.

"I just had my interview and yes- maybe I want this job." Rogue said nonchalantly and he sounds so bored; his voice is very calm unlike Gray.

"Son. You could've just worked with me, you know." Gray sighed, "I could use some help at the studio."

 _Wait, what?_

"I don't want to work at the studio. I don't like that lifestyle of yours." The boy said, still with a bored expression.

"Rogue. If you need money, I can give you." Gray said confidently; with an arrogant tone- typical Gray. Rogue rolled his eyes at the man and sighed. And because of that; Gray looks more pissed- probably because of the eyes rolling. "Why do you want to work as a busboy?"

 _I guess I'm invisible to them;_ Lucy said in her minds. She couldn't help but cough-

"Oh, sorry Luce. That was rude of me." Gray finally noticed her existent, "This is my son, Rogue. Rogue, this is Lucy."

"You have a son huh?"

.

.

.

Sting.

Sting is skipping school again today; he spends his entire day at an arcade, playing games. After hours of wasting the time of his life; he finally decided it was time to go home-

He didn't ride his bike today because Lucy had it confiscated after he almost drowns Lector in the bathtub- it's not like he meant it. It was supposed to be joke; who knew that Lector couldn't swim at all. "I miss Lector."

As he was walking alone on the side road; thinking about Lector- suddenly a certain someone catches his attention; a girl about his age who wore the most hideous snowflake pattern sweater, "That's an ugly sweater. Ugh." He couldn't help himself, making a vomit sound. "Snowflake. Tch. Lame."

The girl was walking ahead of him; she seems to be focused on reading some magazine. Funny how the girl didn't even realized her bag in unzip and- just then, her notepad fell, "And she didn't even." Sting sighed-

"Hey miss!" He shouts at the girl, but the girl ignored him, "I think she heard me." The girl quickens her walks. Sting run towards her and grabs her shoulder, "Yo! Snowflake!"

The girl finally turns to face him, a shocked and scared expression plastered on her face, "Urm, yes?" She asked; her eyes were on Sting's messy spiky hair-

"Y-You drop this." He gave the girl her notepad, "And your bag is unzipped."

To his surprised, the girl smiles brightly at him, "Oh my God! Thank you." She said; bowing her head at him and zip her bag.

"Yeah, sure." He said coolly; with his hands inside his pocket, "You should check your bag more often after this."

The girl is still smiling at him and Sting didn't know what to do. "Hey, you're wearing Magnolia High's uniform. We go to the same school." She said eagerly.

"Huh? Really?" He wanted to ask for her name but her phone suddenly rings loudly- she had the most annoying ringtone ever; Sting was so close to insulted at her lame ringtone-

"Oh I'm sorry. I gotta go. Hey, thanks again." The girl runs ahead, chasing the bus.

He stood there for about a while until the bus's gone from his sight; he sighed, "Damn it. Now I gotta wait for another bus."

 _Snowflake._

.

.

.

"I'm home!" Said Sting, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"She's in the bathroom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The fuck, are you doing in here!"

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written my whole life- my bro is being an arse, after he read some of the paragraphs; he said I need a life- the hell! Boohoo you stupid idiot brother.**

 **Anyway, I have plans for Sting and Snowflake. Big plans- I am so happy about it. And Rogue too. Oh my God. I've never felt so excited my entire life. I skipped tuition to finish this; I'm proud with myself.**

 **Yeah, yeah- it's Gray. The mysterious father of the child. I chose Gray to be that annoying character ever, but still; deserves some love. Lol :p we'll see. We will see.**

 **THANK YOU- ALL YOU AWESOME READERS!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"My Rival!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

" _ **My Rival!"**_

* * *

"The fuck, are you doing in here!"

.

.

.

"Is that a way to greet your favorite uncle?"

"Go to hell Loke."

Leo Ackerman or Loke as Sting called it; is his mother, Lucy Heartfilia one and only cousin.

"Sting!" Loke shouts his nephew's name excitedly- and forcibly pulls the boy into a hug, "Oh. How I missed you so much! Look at you, all grown up."

Sting tries to push the older man away, "Damn it Loke!" Sadly, he is not strong enough, "Stop pinching my cheek every time you see me!" He felt violated; _This is rape-_

"But I love your cheeks. It's soft." Teased Loke, he gently rubs his palms on the boy's cheeks, "It's so round and full." He wanted to kiss Sting's cheek but the boy was fast enough to dodge it.

"Why are you so mean to me, Sting? You used to adore me."

Sting shook his head, "Shut up. Why are you here anyway? Did you came all the way from Crocus?" He took a seat on the other side of the couch, trying to be as far as he could from his pervert uncle-

"I'm here to visit you of course." The older man said; winking at the teenage boy, "It's been a while since I came to Magnolia."

"Wait. Is Aries here, with you?" Sting jolts up, "Aries!" He suddenly remembered about Aries- his uncle, one and only loyal girlfriend.

Just then, a woman with pink colored hair emerged from the kitchen, "Did someone say my name?"

"Aries!" Sting yelled in joy; he run towards the woman and jumps on her- giving her a big hug, "You're here!"

"Sting. I c-can't breathe." Aries mumbled; being squashed by Sting who is taller is really uncomfortable for someone as small as her, "H-Honey, you can let go now." She said; patting on the boy's back.

"You're really here." Sting finally breaks the hugs, "And you look stunning as always." He hugs her again; but just for a second because he could feel Loke's fiery gaze all over him.

The woman giggles softly and Sting couldn't stop the blush spreads on his cheeks- Loke on the other hand; gritted his teeth watching his nephew pathetically drooling over Aries's cuteness, "Annoying bastard." He cursed-

Sting couldn't help staring at the big diamond ring on Aries's slender finger that caught his attention, "What is this?" He asks, "No freaking way." His face gone pale-

"This is why we came here." Said Aries, getting all excited all of the sudden, "I'm engaged! Can you believe it?"

"With me!" Loke yelled from the couch.

"What?" The teenage boy screamed, "Him!" He points his finger at Loke, "Why? You said you're going marry me. I'll be 18 next year." He pouted. "He's no good for you!"

"Oh Sting. Honey. You're so cute." Aries pulls him into a tight embrace and pats the boy's head, "Isn't he adorable Loke?"

The older man smirks, "Yeah. So fucking adorable." He laughs.

"No!"

.

.

.

"What the heck is wrong with that boy?" Said Lucy, "I can't concentrate, damn it."

.

.

.

 _Rogue._

Rogue hated his life- well, he just hates everything. Nothing has ever interest him.

That's why some of his friends at school, avoided him because he is moody and boring. He admitted that because he knows what kind of person he is. He just couldn't help it that he gets easily annoyed at everything- maybe he took that kind of attitude from his dad; blame the old man.

His annoying- bipolar dad who likes to controls his life-

"Rogue!" A soft voice suddenly calling out for him, breaking him from his thoughts; Rogue waved at the person, "Hey." He greeted.

"Sorry I'm late." Said the person; who is a girl. She smiles apologetically at him.

Rogue pats her head; making the girl pursed her lips, "It's okay. I just arrived anyway." Lied; he had been waiting for her about half an hour ago but he choose not to tell her that.

"You're still in your uniform." The girl stares at his clothe, "Oh- hey, how was the interview? Did you get the job?"

Rogue was surprised that she remembered about his interview, "It went well. I did get the job." He then lets out a heavy sighed, "But, dad caught me at the restaurant. He was pissed though." Just thinking about his dad's expression a while ago; already annoyed Rogue.

"Oh, I can totally imagine that." She smiles, "So are you really going to work there?"

Rogue nods, "You know what; let's not talk about that. Let's just watch the movie. Did you have the tickets?"

"Yeah. Here." She gives Rogue the tickets, "Can you believe that I almost lost it."

"I just can't believe that we're going to watch Frozen, again." He glares at the girl, "Is that why you wear that hideous sweater?"

"What?" The girl slaps his arm, "Snowflake pattern are so cute." She then grabs Rogue's arm and linking it with her hand. They walk together towards the ticket counter, "And yes, I wear it just for today. So _let it go._ "

Rogue smiles; he pinch the girl's left cheek, "Whatever, Yukino."

Maybe there are certain things that he don't always hate in his life; he thought-

.

.

.

 _Natsu._

"Natsu. Mom's calling for you." Zeref said with a dull expression, "She wants to see you. Now."

"Crap. Tell her I'm sleeping." Natsu jumps on his bed and hide underneath the blanket; he loosens his tie and kick off his shoes away-

"Natsu Dragneel!" His mom shouts his name in a sing-song voice; both boys shuddered immediately. Zeref quickly took off and hide inside his own room.

Natsu starts praying underneath his blanket that his mom would leave him alone-

"What a grown man doing in his bed at 6 in the evening." The woman sighed; she grabs the nearest book she could get and hit Natsu's leg with it, "Honey, wake up!" She sings out loud; just to annoys her son.

"Mom. That hurt!" Natsu yelled.

Seilah Dragneel; Natsu's mom is actually not his real mom. She is his step mom. The woman is Igneel Dragneel second wife; who is Zeref's real mom.

Natsu don't hate her; he never felt such hatred towards the woman even though she married his dad. Seilah is an amazing woman; she loves Natsu as much as she loves Zeref. However sometimes; the woman drives him crazy-

"Natsu Dragneel. You better wake up now or I'll kiss you." Seilah laughs. "I will pull this blanket." The woman really enjoying herself teasing both her sons.

"What do you want mom?" He peeked out from the blanket-

Seilah smiles brightly at him, "So? How's the proposal?" The news about Natsu and Lucy is not a secret anymore in the Dragneel household. "What's the progress?" She sits on the bed side.

Natsu lets out a deep grunt and pulls the blanket to cover his face, "I don't know."

"Sweetie." The woman slowly pulls the blanket away from Natsu, "If you couldn't find a wife within this week, your dad is really going to sign that papers." She looks worried.

"I know."

* * *

Igneel Dragneel; who is Natsu's father- needs someone to take over his company. A production company; The Dragneel Holdings- he originally wanted to give the company to his eldest son but Natsu's being Natsu; the pink haired male refused it. Natsu is never a fan of working and getting involved with business stuff-

So then Igneel plans to give the company to his second son; Zeref. However Zeref is still underage and only 15 years old. He have to wait at least 4 or 5 years until Zeref is all grown up and mature enough to take over the family business.

Igneel just wants some rest; he is too tired to be the big boss. The man is not getting any younger now. So while waiting for his second son to grow up; he decides that the company will be taken over by Mard Dragneel- his younger brother. Mard will be Zeref's replacement.

Natsu who then heard the news that his uncle taking over Zeref's spot; was definitely pissed. He knew his uncle is not a good man, even his dad knew about it but he just don't get it why Igneel still wants to give the company to Mard Dragneel- the most useless prick in the entire universe, according to Natsu.

Nevertheless, in order to save the company; Natsu then sacrifice himself.

He remembered when he told his dad- _"Dad, give the company to me. I'll take care of it until Zeref is old enough."_ Igneel was so happy about it- the old man even went hiking after that, forcing his wife and youngest son to come along; just to find some mountain God to thank for.

" _You need to get married first son, then I'll reconsider everything."_

The worst part is; Natsu have to find a wife. Even though Igneel is happy that Natsu finally have some interest with the family business; he is still not convince enough if his son is really mature. Needless to say, he knows the 35 years old guy better than anybody.

Igneel thought that maybe if Natsu is married; he will be more relief to give the company to his eldest son.

" _Are you fucking kidding me, dad?"_

" _Do I look like I'm fucking kidding, you?"_

And honestly, Igneel just wants a daughter in law and perhaps grandchildren- he don't want Natsu to end up single and alone forever.

* * *

"Natsu, I don't even care what's going to happen to the company. And I don't think your brother even wants the company." Seilah sighs dejectedly, "He is too emo-goth to function right now."

" _I heard that!"_ Zeref shouts from his room.

Natsu smiles at his step mother, "Yeah." His smiles grew wider just thinking about his younger brother. He remembered clearly; Zeref locking himself in his room and cried for a month after Igneel told the boy that he has to run the family business- "But still, I hate uncle Mard."

"Just don't think too much okay?" The woman pats on Natsu's shoulder, "You must be tired with all of this huh?"

He nods, "Don't worry. I'll still manage, mom. I'm not giving up." He said confidently.

"You better be." Seilah's lips slowly turn into an evil smirks, "If you don't get me a daughter in law soon. You will have to face the consequences. Understood?"

 _Damn woman,_ "Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

 _Lucy._

"Loke, come here." Lucy pulls his cousin into the kitchen, "Did you know that Gray has a son?" She asks.

The man shook his head looks confused, "He has a son?"

"You didn't know." Shocked Lucy. She finds it weird that Loke didn't about Gray having a son. "He never tells you about it?" Gray and Loke went to the same college; they were roommates. In fact, Loke was the one who always updated anything about Gray to Lucy-

"After we graduated, I rarely met him Lucy. And even if we met, we just talks about work stuff. Hey- how did you know about him having a son?" He leans forward and smirks, "Did you by any chance, stalking him?"

The blonde woman lets out an awkward laughs, "That's funny. We kind of- have lunch together today." She muttered, "Nothing big."

The smirks on Loke's face grew wider, "You what?" He laughs, "Having lunch with Sting's dad." Lucy quickly covered his mouth and pushes him to the walls-

"Don't say that out loud, idiot!" She pinches his arms, "Sting didn't know about it."

"Mommy." _Speak of the devil-_

"Yes dear?" She replied sweetly at Sting; Loke then pushes Lucy's hands away and playfully pushes Lucy's shoulder few times making her almost stumble. "Quit it!" She shouts at her cousin.

Sting rolls his eyes at the two adults, "Can Aries stay for tonight?"

"We're staying for tonight?" Loke asks; looking confused.

"No." Replied Sting, "Only Aries. You can stay at some hotel or something. You got money right." He glares at Loke.

"Yeah sure honey." After hearing Lucy's answer; Sting hurriedly back to the living room leaving an annoyed Loke.

"I shouldn't brought Aries with me." Mumbled Loke.

Lucy nudges her cousin's rib and laughs sheepishly, "Remember when he was 10; he said you're his rival in love. Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

.

.

.

.

.

" _You have a son huh?"_

 _Lucy smiles at Rogue but the boy just looks more bored than he already is- Gray pats on his son's shoulder, "Yeah. He's mine." He looks proud._

" _I'm adopted."_

 _What?_

" _Rogue." Gray sighs, "Do you have to say that every time I introduce you to someone?"_

" _Well, it's the truth." He simply replied._

" _Whatever. You're still my son. He is my son Lucy."_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I want Aries."

"God damn it Loke!" Sting yelled at his uncle who took over almost half of his bed, "Go away!"

"Shut up Sting." The older man said; ignoring Sting's lousy whines, "It's your fault that we ended up like this." He flicked his nephew's forehead.

Sting pouted; _all I want is, to sleep on a bed with Aries like I always did when I was still a kid but no- mom had to ruin everything. Now I'm stuck with this pervert old man-_ "Stop hugging me!"

"You are so loud Sting. Stay still."

"This is rape! Mom!"

 _Meow~_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Hello readers. I am terribly sorry for my hiatus behavior. I was rather busy with school and some family stuff. So as an apology from me; I decided to upload 2 chapters in one day.**

 **And also, I am truly very sorry for my horrible English writing styles; I've been skipping tuition a lot *sigh* I hate grammar.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I used the Ackerman's surname- forgive me Levi.**

 **Rogue is adopted. Why? Because I couldn't choose who I want the mother to be. It's so hard. So thanks to FuckingAwesome123's suggestion- he is adopted.**

 **I don't know if I'm going to make Sting and Rogue, some kind of rival or anything. I am still in the process of thinking about that.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU- ALL YOU AWESOME READERS!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Love Me Like You Do."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

" _ **Love Me Like You Do."**_

* * *

 _Lucy & Natsu,_

"How did I end up here?" Said Lucy, "This is so wrong Natsu."

The said man sighs, "Relax Luce. You're panicking too much."

"Of course I panic you idiot!" She slaps his arm, "We're going to meet you parent!"

"Luce. You don't need to shout. People are staring."

.

.

.

"I cannot believe this!" Seilah shouts as soon as she entered the restaurant, "Natsu and Lucy. My OTP! Nalu!" She hugs both adults together at the same time, "I'm so happy I'm going to cry."

"M-Mom." Natsu pats Seilah's back, "People are staring." He said lowly but the older woman ignored him-

"This is like a dream come true. I've been waiting for this." Said Seilah dramatically which earns her a head shake from her husband; Igneel.

Igneel then pulls his wife to his side, "Seilah honey. Let's have dinner first." The older Dragneel smiles at his wife, "You can continue hugs them after we eat."

"Okay!" Mrs Dragneel replied enthusiastically. "Come on now." She linked her hands with Lucy's arm forcibly making the blonde woman almost stumble. Luckily Seilah was strong enough to hold her.

Zeref; the youngest Dragneel, who saw the whole thing from behind- lets out a heavy sigh and suddenly regretted himself to ever leave his room- "Let's just get this over with." He muttered.

.

.

.

 _Sting,_

"Damn it mom. Going out and leave me with no food." Sting mumbled to himself as he walks inside a local supermarket.

After about few seconds, he sighed, "I hate this." The teenage boy is lost-

This is the first time for Sting to be in a supermarket, alone. Usually, it was Lucy who accompanied him or sometimes the so called love of his life, Aries or even his pervert uncle, Loke. Sting could just be a good boy and stay at home but he is too hungry.

He was thinking about making himself some instant noodles but sadly; his stupid uncle Loke already ate all of it, the entire packet. The man was a heavy eater despite his looks.

So that's how Sting ended up in a supermarket just to find instant noodles.

"Maybe I should just go back and order pizza." He wondered, "No. I'm already here so might as well buy something."

He walks casually with a small basket in his hand, "Where's the noodles isle?"

"It was in isle 3." Someone answered it for him. Sting turns around and awkwardly smiles at the person, "Urm, thanks."

"Hey." The girl smiles back at him, "Remember me?" She said.

Sting stares deeply at her, "Urm, you are- Snowflake!" He accidently shouts-

.

.

.

 _Lucy & Natsu,_

"So, when's the wedding?"

"H-Huh?" Natsu almost choked on his food, "What's that, dad?"

Igneel sudden's question shocked not just him but Lucy also; the blonde quickly avoided eyes contacts with the whole Dragneel-

Seilah smiles brightly while waiting for Natsu's answer; she looks very excited. Zeref slowly smirks at his older brother because he knows something, "Yeah big brother. When's the wedding?" He repeated Igneel's question.

Lucy just smiles awkwardly at the teenage boy; she didn't know what to say. She looks at Natsu and the man beside her just laughs. He laughs and laughs until he coughs, "What's the rush for dad?"

"Wait." Seilah interrupts his husband, "Don't tell me you haven't pop the question yet?"

Zeref still had that annoying smirks plastered on his face and it grew wider. Natsu swear to God that this is probably the only time he ever saw his emo brother to actually smile and it is really annoying plus creepy.

Igneel on the other hand; looks like he had a big question mark on his head.

"Well." Natsu coughed again; _say something idiot-_

Everyone had their attentions on Natsu but Seilah is the only who looks impatient, "You already got that ring you ordered from Blue Pegasus right?" For once, Natsu hope his mom would go mute.

The whole table suddenly gone silent-

"Y-You ordered a ring?" Zeref spoke up first; he is no longer smirking. "For real?"

"It's an engagement ring." Seilah answered for Natsu, "I called Ichiya and he said Natsu asked him to make a custom made engagement ring for dear Lucy."

Igneel suddenly grins and slap Natsu's shoulder, "No wonder you always at Blue Pegasus lately."

The pink haired male could only sighed, "It's supposed to be a surprise mom." He almost glares at the older woman. "Thank you for ruin it, by the way." He then grabs Lucy's hand underneath the table to re-ensure that the blonde woman is still alive; she has been silent the whole time and it worries Natsu.

"Do it now then."

.

.

.

"How long are you going to cry Lucy?" He asked his now- fiancee.

Yes, fiancee-

Natsu couldn't believe that he just proposed Lucy in front of his entire family, the whole restaurant- and he was not surprised seeing his mom recorded everything on her phone.

"I don't know!" Lucy shouts at him, "This is the first time someone ever proposed to me." Some tears still dripping on the corner of her eyes. "Your mom looks so happy, I feel bad already."

The pink haired male felt guilty, he pulls Lucy into a tight embraced, "I'm sorry. Sorry because you had to play along."

"I can't believe I said yes." She laughs, "I'm such a fool for Blue Pegasus's jewelry."

Natsu grins at her, "I know. Remember back then, you always forced me to visit the store."

"Are we really gonna do this Natsu?"

"Let's go back, before Seilah called the entire swat to look for you."

.

.

.

 _Sting,_

"I'm Sting. Sting Hearfilia."

"I'm Yukino." The girl replied.

"You're not gonna tell me your last name?" He asks, "I just tell mine."

"Does it really matter?" She smiles at him. The boy then decides to let her off the hook for that, "Yeah, whatever." He said.

"Is that your dinner?" Yukino pointed her finger at Sting's instant noodles.

The boy just nodded his head; he didn't even look at her.

"Well, that's sad." She said lowly but Sting heard her, "Oh sorry." Yukino quickly apologized. "That was rude of me."

Sting just smiles at her, "Nah, its okay. It is kinda sad huh. So, why are you buying all those snacks for?" Now, he is the one who pointed his finger at her stuff.

"Oh, I'm going to a slumber party at a friend's house after this." She replied.

"Tch, girls."

.

.

.

 _Lucy & Natsu,_

"There they are; the newly engaged couple." Igneel proudly announced, "I will never get tired of announcing that! My son's getting married!" Zeref rolls his eyes at his dad's behavior.

Natsu and Lucy; both blushed furiously because now, almost everybody at the restaurant had their attentions on them.

"Where's mom?" Natsu asks; suddenly remembered about his mom whom just a while ago couldn't stop crying because of the too much happiness.

Zeref lazily replied by pointing his finger towards the bathroom.

"Maybe we should wait for her out front." Said Igneel; pulling his younger son with him.

Then suddenly Seilah shows up, with someone following behind her, "Look who I found outside the bathroom." She giggles. "Tadaa!"

"Gray."

.

.

.

"I cannot believe we're engaged." Natsu grabs Lucy's waist and pull her closely to him, "I'm so happy right now."

"So, what are we Natsu?" She asks; trying not to be so happy that she's engaged.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Hands still on her waist, "I was being serious about us Lucy."

Lucy averts her eyes on the ground, "This is supposed to be just an act, and now. I don't want to give you hope Natsu. What if."

Natsu shushed Lucy by putting his palm on Lucy's mouth, "Just shut up Luce. You're ruining the mood." He then grabs her shoulder and shakes it, "Relax okay. I got this."

"Natsu."

"Just love me like you always do Luce, that's all I'm asking for. And I'll do the same to you."

"Natsu."

"Damn it. Your phone won't stop vibrate, what's up with that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _From: (unknown number)_

 _congrats. didn't know u and natsu were for real. kinda hurt my feeling tho but i hope it wouldn't last that long._

 _xx gray_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gray_

"Why the fuck did I sent that?" Gray muttered to himself. He put his phone on the coffee table; then lean his back on the couch-

"Why are you doing this now Lucy?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Hi Mr Fullbuster!" A girl suddenly shouts near Gray's ears-

"God damn it." He titled his head and, "Hi Yukino."

Yukino smiles brightly at him, "I got snacks. Want some?"

"Come on up, Yukino." Gray's teenage son suddenly shouts from the stairs, "Just leave the old man alone."

Yukino did as told, she smiles again at Gray before going up the stairs. "You go ahead first." Rogue said to Yukino, "I'll go get the ice cream."

Gray smirks at his son, "Tch. Slumber party my ass." He said.

Rogue is relief that Yukino is already in his room when Gray said that, "Shut up old man."

Gray decides to follow his son to the kitchen, "Aren't you a little too old to have a slumber party? Or are you guys doing something else?" The smirks grew wider.

"Dad, we're just hanging out. She's going to sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Yeah right." Gray nudges his son, "You said that too last time, and when I checked your room. Both of you curled up together on the bed." He laughs, "Getting all lovey dovey."

Rogue ignored his dad. He grabs the ice creams, "Fuck you." And gives the middle finger to Gray-

.

.

.

"Remember to use protection!" Gray shouts.

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **THANK YOU- ALL YOU AWESOME READERS!**

 **Here's a lil something for the next chapter-**

 _ **Lucy, "You told him, he's your son."**_

 _ **Natsu, "I was never sorry for doing that."**_

 _ **Sting, "I don't want him as my dad."**_

 _ **Gray, "I will ruin your marriage if I have to."**_

 _ **Rogue, "I like you."**_

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"He Is My Son."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

" _ **He Is My Son."**_

* * *

Natsu.

.

"Why can't we use someone else?" Natsu asks his assistant, "Daphne. Is he the only one available right now?"

Daphne; the assistant was hesitant for a while. She knew asking Gray to be the photographer for the upcoming event would piss Natsu off, "Look, I know you hate him, but yeah he is the only one who is available on short notice Mr. Drageel."

"Ugh." Natsu grunts; the thought of working with the guy he hates the most is giving him a headache already, "Fine, just give him a call and in the mean time, if you could find someone else- work on that too."

"Will do sir." Daphne replied.

All of the sudden; the front door being flung open, Lucy Heartfilia walks in looking somehow unimpressed. Both Natsu and Daphne could tell something bad bound to happen; they can see it from the way Lucy's expression- the blonde woman looks like she was about to jump on Natsu and eat him- so Daphne the assistant excuse herself quickly-

"Hey gorgeous." Natsu called. He smiles at Lucy but she didn't smile back. All he get was a key being thrown on his desk, "What's this?" He asks.

"Why the hell did Igneel send Sting a brand new sports car?"

"I don't know." He replied; still smiling at her-

"Natsu."

"Okay fine. Maybe he- kind of think that somehow Sting is related to me."

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighs, "Natsu. What did you do?" She said angrily.

"Nothing." Natsu stood up from his chair and slowly make his way towards Lucy, "Well, actually- Igneel found out about Sting from someone and I kind of told him that Sting is my son." He forced a smile after the explanation ended.

"You told him, he's your son?"

He nods eagerly, "It's no big deal. He is still going to be my son anyway. We're getting married remember?" Natsu grab Lucy's waist, hoping Lucy would forgive him.

"Fake marriage Natsu!" She slaps Natsu's hands away.

"Luce. You're not serious are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu. What did you do?" Mest Gryder asks his pink haired friend, "You've been sulking the moment you got in here."

Natsu just clicked his tongue at Mest, "I didn't do anything okay." He sounds rather annoyed.

"Look, I've known you since college, so tell me." Mest pokes Natsu's forehead. "There must be something if you came all the way here, bothering me on my day off." Said the man; rolling his eyes at Natsu-

Mest Gryder is one of Natsu's good friends from college. The raven haired always takes good care of Natsu back then; he is Natsu's roommate for four years in college. Plus, he is more mature than Natsu. Sometimes he felt like an older brother whenever he is with the pink haired guy-

"It's Lucy." Natsu finally said the woman's name, "I don't get woman at all!" He slumps himself on Mest's couch.

Mest shook his head and chuckles a little bit, "Ah, so it is woman's problem." He sits besides Natsu facing him, "Isn't Lucy the girl that you slept with then leave her."

"Hey, I was never sorry for doing that. I m-meant slepping with her not t-that r-running away part." The pink haired mumbled.

"Okay, so now- what seems to be the problem?"

"Lucy, she's."

* * *

Lucy.

.

As for Lucy herself; she was about to have her lunch with Erza. They have planned to eat together at the local café downtown. It was a great day for Lucy so far until some raven haired male with stupid smirks walking towards them-

"Erza, why is he here?" Lucy whispered harshly at Erza, "Did you invite him?"

The scarlet woman, however just ignored her blonde friend instead she shouted the said male's name, "Gray!" She hugs him as soon as he arrived closer."Glad you could make it."

And of course Gray saw the way Lucy stares at him; he couldn't help but keep the smirks on his face. "Thanks for inviting me Erza." He then casually took a seat right next to Lucy, "Hey Luce, looking great as always." He said.

Lucy just looks away and gritted her teeth; she regrets coming here. If she knew something like this would've happened, she would've said no big times.

Erza's phone suddenly started ringing, "Oh wait." Erza quickly answers it. "Wendy? What? Okay, I'll be there."

 _Really, Erza?_ Lucy knew where this is going.

With a small smile, the scarlet haired woman abruptly grabs her bag, "I am so sorry you guys. Wendy just called, there's an emergency at school and I have to go get her."

"Oh bummer." Gray added, "I was looking forward for all three of us having lunch together."

"I know. Me too." Erza replied. Lucy swears to God, she can see those two plotting something together.

 _They're the worst actors ever;_ Lucy thought. "Said hi to Wendy for me."

After a moment,

Erza was gone and Lucy's lunch has arrived-

"That's a nice ring you got." Gray pointed his fork towards Lucy's finger, "But I don't think it would stay on your finger that long though."

Lucy puts her fork down slowly and looks at Gray, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks.

"I know about your so called fake marriage Luce." He said; sounded very calm, "You didn't even love that guy in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Lucy really hated it when Gray acts like he knows everything, "What makes you so sure that I don't love Natsu?" She tried to control her voice-

Now it was Gray's turn to put down his fork; he chuckles lowly while wiping his mouth with the napkin, "I know you Luce. You don't love him. I can see it in your eyes. You probably said yes because you like Blue Pegasus's jewelry so much."

 _Okay, that's like half true, though;_ Lucy thought

Gray's lips slowly curve into a smirk, "And why is he letting his dad sending my son a sports car?" He raised his eyebrows, "Bribing Sting with a sports car? Seriously?"

"Well, at least; he's doing something unlike you." Lucy bit her lips for saying that. Provoking Gray is probably a bad idea; she thought.

The smirks on his face grew wider, "Hell, I could buy a house for Sting if I wanted to but why should I?" He laughs, "It has to be from the heart Luce." He pointed his finger on his chest.

"Wait, how do you know that car was from Natsu's dad?" Lucy just realized that.

The man is still smiling, "I have my eyes for that. I'm gonna keep an eye on you and Sting 24/7."

"You've got problems." She said looking unimpressed.

Gray leans back and laughs, "I did that to Rogue as well. I always keep an eye on my propert- I mean- my love one." He said proudly.

"That's just sick Gray." Lucy shook her head, "You need a hobby."

"I do." Still grinning, "You."

When Gray sees Lucy touches her engagement ring, his smiles faded away, "I will ruin your marriage if I have to Luce." He said, "Even it is fake; because I still love you."

"I don't."

"You don't know that yet Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Rogue.

.

"I like you." Said Rogue, "There, I finally said it."

 _That wasn't so bad;_ Rogue thought. Now all he needs to do is hearing what Yukino would reply. Hopefully she likes him too.

Yukino just smiles, "I like you too. But."

That was the moment that Rogue knew his world has fallen apart-

"We really make a great team, together we're best friend forever but I- well, I even love you." She pauses for a while, "I love you so much that I don't want to jeopardize our friendship." She shakes his shoulder.

"Of course." He smiles back, "Hey, I'm just saying that I like you. No need to be over dramatic." Rogue laughs awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Yukino replied with a small smile, "That's just how I am Rogue."

"And that's why I like you."

* * *

Sting.

.

"What the hell is this?" Sting pointed the ring near Lucy's desk, "Mom. What the hell is this?" He then picks up the jewelry box near it.

Lucy cursed herself- why didn't she put it in the drawer; she thought, "Well, that's- it's a funny story actually." She tried to come up with something good; a good amusing explanation perhaps-

"Is this an engagement ring?" He asks, "It sure does looks like it. I recognized all of your stuff. This is new." Sting has a habit of arranging Lucy's jewelry; he likes shiny things.

"Urm- well you see." Maybe being honest could be a good thing, "Someone proposed to me the other day." She said jokingly.

"Who?" The boy only responds. he sounded very serious which scares Lucy a little bit-

Lucy laughs awkwardly, "It's no big deal Sting, I didn't even say yes." She lied.

"Who?" He asks again.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't want him as my dad!" Sting shouted behind the door.

Awhile ago, Lucy decided to be half honest with Sting; about Natsu proposed to her, but the boy could not accept it very well- he just ran to his room and locked the door.

"I didn't even say yes, Sting!" She shouted back; another lied.

Sting laughs sarcastically, "Yeah, right. You're a sucker for Blue Pegasus's jewelry mom!"

"Okay, people need to stop saying that." She muttered, "Sting. Open the door."

No respond.

She knocks on the door again, "Sting."

Still no respond.

"Sting, Natsu is a good friend of mine. He's actually my best friend." Lucy said gently, "He's a nice guy. He always is."

Suddenly the door's being unlocked; Sting stands beside the door-

"He has pink hair mom!" He shouted before slamming the door closed.

"That's racist!" Lucy shouted back, "You can't discriminate someone based on their hair color!"

* * *

Gray.

.

 _To: Lucy_

 _I need to see u tomorrow. Please reply._

.

Gray press the send button, "Please reply." He muttered.

Just when Gray entered his house; he was greeted by the sound of the television loudly, "Rogue!" He shouts his son's name, "Is that you?"

"Gray!" Someone else greeted him, "You're finally home." The man said; Gray were not surprised at all seeing his dad standing in the middle of the living room.

He nods at the old man, "What are you doing here? Where's Rogue?" He asks.

"Here." Rogue responds by lifting his hands up; the boy was there all along. He was lying down on the carpet floor looking very lifelessly- in the middle of the living room.

"What's up with him?" Gray asks his dad.

The older raven haired man sits on the couch nearby and lets out a low chuckle, "Poor little guy." He said looking at his pathetic grandson-

.

.

.

.

.

"He just got friend zoned."

"Yukino?" Gray said; when Rogue heard his dad saying that name, he lets out a loud grunt- making both his dad and granddad burst out laughing.

"Boo!" Gray teased his son, "There goes my chance of having her as my daughter in law."

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Finally! A new chapter for this story. Sorry for the late update guys. I'm just too busy lately. Anyway- thank you! Thank you! Thank you for still supporting this story.**

 **Yeah, Gray is how I pictured him to be. Poor Rogue.**

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Meeting."**_


End file.
